Athena- Temple of Athens This story is set after Medusa Season 2 Astor
by Pandoraz88
Summary: This story is set after the love struck app season 2 Medusa lost kiss also similar writing to app Athena failed and was outed by a human.-She not only failed to capture Medusa but also hand over the HERA agent to Zeus. I wanted my own version of a love affair with Athena. The background is set in Athens. Athena has been exiled from Olympus and is forced to reconnect with her past.
1. Chapter 1

Athena- Temple of Athens

This story is set after Medusa Season 2 Astoria: Lost Kiss- Following Athena's plot being discovered by a human agent of HERA, her humiliation continues when she is punished by Zeus and banished from Olympus. She must regain his trust and prove herself worthy of her spot. Where else does she have left but her beloved Athens? Home of the God's or so it is said. One thing is for sure! Your paths are about to cross. Can you handle what the gods have in store for you?

Cleo: (Traffic isn't half bad this morning.)

I can't help but thank the gods as the driver easily makes his way off the high way towards the temple.

Arriving several minutes early however allows my nerves time to get the best of me. I am not normally a nervous person but something about today has had me on edge for the past few days.

Cleo: "I didn't realize getting out of the car would this hard."

Cleo: (Am I ready for this?)

All of a sudden I am consumed by the thoughts of what if…

What if my badge doesn't clear, What if I get lost trying to find where I am supposed to be, What if I break something priceless and come to find out I am not cut out for this job or any job in rare artifacts?

Cleo: "Get a grip!"

I say sternly to myself in attempt to budge myself from the car.

Cleo: (You've been here a million times and now you're finally getting to see what you have always wanted to see, The Archives of the gods.)

Or at least those that are linked to the island and the Goddess Athena.

I can't help but smile at that. It's something I've dreamed about for years. Working my way up through the ranks at the museum.

Taking all the unwanted assignments, traveling to the farthest not so pleasant places.

I finally got my break last month from this big shot in New York. He needed help locating and retrieving an ancient gem.

I am surprised really, I mean don't get me wrong but all I did was locate and monitor the dig. I offered me a job at his agency but retrieving artifacts has always taken me all over the world but in the end it has always led me back to Athens and the temple of Athena.

Cleo: "Assistant Director of Rare Artifacts"

Cleo: (Just like my father)

It is now officially my job to hunker down and protect history.

The archives of Athena are the whole reason my parents lived in Greece. Now like them I will soon be among few people to actually see it.

With that reminder I relax enough to head inside.

Barely making it half way through the temple I am stopped in my tracks right in front of the fountain by the horror that stands just past it. Cleo: "Thomas!"

The older English gentleman who despises me and smells of cigars is waiting with his back turn.

With my new promotion. I have accepted not only the honor of guarding the secrets of history but also Thomas as my new boss but not my trainer.

Cleo: "Gods please help me"

For years he has objected my placement at the museum. Arguing it was only in favor of my uncle or out of pity for what happen to my parents.

Cleo: (WHY WHY HIM)

Trying to swallow the horror of what is now awaiting me, I head towards him forcing a smile.

Cleo: "Good Morning Thom…"

But before I get a chance to say anything more he interrupts me.

Thomas: "Good you've arrived"

He says in a sharp tone checking his pocket watch.

Thomas: "I'd like to get started…"

Turning his back towards me he gestures towards the guard's desk.

Thomas: "You're cleared, just check in. I'll be over here."

Cleo: (How dare he….Ughhhh…)

I refuse to allow him to damper my mood or my day.

Making my best attempt to shake him off I try remembering why I 'am here to begin with….…

Cleo: (HAPPY THOUGHTS… HAPPY THOUGHTS…..The scrolls, the artifacts…..anything but THOMAS….shoot….)

Cleo: (I knew I had a bad feeling about today)

I make it through security with zero issue despite all the fuss I made in the car and attempt to focus on anything but Thomas.

It helps ease the tension when we are accompanied in the elevator by one of the temple guard's last minute signing in for his shift.

He's a bit flustered and looks pretty young, fresh out of training young but still I would take anyone even him over Thomas right now.

I am torn from my thoughts when something terrifying starts to overcome me. My tight starts to get tight as my breathing shallows.

The closer we get to the archives the worse it gets. It's almost as if I am starting to have a panic attack.

Cleo: (Heart you have to calm down…breath just breathe)

I try everything I can but it doesn't shake this weird feeling.

Cleo: (Only a few more floors, four, three.)

The elevator jolts when its breaks are triggered and automatically kick in.

It only last a few moments but it long enough for me to grip the side rail frantically as my life to flash before my eyes.

Cleo: "Um…..Is that normal?" I say, voice crackling still a little shaken.

Ding…

The elevator starts back down towards the archives.

Ding…

Cleo: (Get me out of here…)

Panic must be showing on my face because the next thing I hear is a snarky comment just as the doors ding to open.

Thomas: "What are you doing here? If that's all it takes to…."

Stopping short once a few inches in the hall.

Thomas: "WHAT IN THE GODS?"

Just as the words leave his mouth the elevator shakes and jolts again as it loses power.

We are left in darkness staring at the disaster before us.

There is some light reflecting down the hall but most of them are either cracked or flickering.

There is a light hint of smoke filling the air along with broken furniture and other debris scattered across the floor.

We all three stare silently at each other as we take small step out looking around.

Cleo: "Where is everyone?

I whisper to them but nearly jump out of my skin when a loud noise rings down the hall.

Bang….Bang….Bang…..

Instantly we are all back in the elevator cowering against the back wall.

Thomas: "What is that?"

He says voice shaky and crackling out of fear.

Bang….Bang….Bang…..

Cleo: "I don't know?"

I say as I stand up but we have to find out. Slowly I start creeping closer to the edge of the doors.

Cleo: "It's coming from the far end of the hall."

Cleo: "What's down there?"

Instead of a reply I feel the guards hand tightly wrap around my wrist causing me to jump backwards.

Guard: "Wait"

Cleo: "Don't do that!"

I say slapping his arm away.

Guard: "What are you doing? Do you know what's down there?"

Cleo: "Me? No…What about you? Isn't this part of your job?"

He looks long and hard at me before answering.

Guard: "Your right I should take a look."

He says it more like he is trying to convince himself.

Guard: "slowly…."

Taking a few shaky breaths.

Guard: "We, together, yea we should look together…."

Nodding to himself in agreeance as he looks towards me.

Cleo: (and this is my day)

Looking unamusingly back at him before gesturing for us to move forward.

Peeking back out into the hall nothing has changed and the noise has stopped. Feeling safe somehow I decide to take a few steps farther outside the elevator.

"Do you see anything?"

I hear in a slight whisper coming from the elevator.

Startled I turn to see the guard has abandon me and is back cowering with Thomas.

Whispering annoyingly back at them I can't help but feel the irony here.

Cleo: "Really guys"

Shaking my head disappointedly I turn back around expecting to see a dark creepy hallway but instead I am blinded by flashes of bright golden light.

Forcing me down on one knee I try to guard my eyes the best I can but am able to make out large golden doors at the end of the hallway.

As the doors continue pulsing outwards, symbols begin forming around it.

Cleo: "What the?"

Attempting to make out the symbols on the door I hadn't notice the large dark silhouette off to the side of them.

Cleo: (It is reacting to the symbols?)

Letting out a loud howl of frustration as it beat his hands upward repeatedly on the door.

Bang…..Bang….Bang….

The doors shock the creature flinging him backwards hitting the wall with a thud.

There is another high pitched scream but this one comes from behind me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Turning I see Thomas standing fear stricken in the middle of the hall.

I quickly run to him covering his mouth with my hand dragging him back towards the elevator slamming him a little harder than I mean to against the wall.

Cleo: "SHHHHHHHHH"

Mouth silently to him

Cleo: "it will hear us"

Before we get a chance to react there is another howl from the hallway followed by a wave of thick toxic fog.

It fills the elevator instantly knocking us to ground.

Unable to breath, blinking frantically as my eyes start to burn I hear a deep creepy voice whispering through the fog.

Creepy Voice: "Could it really be after all these years?"

Followed by a large black tentacle reaching out, wrapping itself tightly around.

Creepy Voice: "It has to be…"

BOOM…

The elevator lights up in a mixture of green and black as I am tossed sideways from the creature into the wall of the elevator.

Crawling back trying to catch my breath I start looking frantically for whatever that was.

My vision is still clouded but I try to regain myself taking in my surroundings.

The first thing I notice is Thomas curled into a ball on the other side and the guard..

The guard is nowhere in sight..

Looking back towards the door I find myself staring right into a mystery woman's ravishing set of lavender eyes...

Even through all the fog they glow radiantly through the darkness.

With the swipe of her hand the fog begins to clear and before me stand the most powerful woman I have ever seen.

As she turns from us towards the creature a green light start glowing all around her.

Cleo: "Who? What is?"

That's when I catch a glimpse of something just before bolts from within her towards the creature.

Again flashes of green and black reflect on the walls followed by several powerful gust of wind.

Unable to move all I can do is watch as the woman disappears in a gust of wind, forcing the creature away from us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and I spend the next several hours detained in a small interrogation room in the upper level of the temple, being drilled by several special agents.

Unlike the guard we had they are professionals to a tee.

I am not able to get much out of Thomas as for who they work for but it is clear after a certain point that they are not local nor government.

The agents are way too overdressed and they didn't seem to shocked to hear the details of what happen.

Cleo: (What's with the pins? Is that a lightning bolt or a trident?)

Thomas refuses to be near me and just keeps telling to be cooperative but I can't help but wonder.

Cleo: (Why would a temple dedicated to the Worship of the gods have A ROOM like this?)

The agents seem to be taking turns asking the same questions over and over.

Agents: "Where do you work? Why were you here today? Please explain what you saw?"

It's exhausting and overwhelming considering I am still not entirely clear what happen myself or who that woman was.

Cleo: (there was something different about her.…What was that? Yet somehow...)

I am interrupted by the clicking of the door as its flung open.

Expecting to be drilled yet again I can't help but let out a sigh as I set back in the chair preparing for the next round.

Agent: "We got what we need for now…You have been cleared for release. This way…."

Before anyone could change their mind I make haste towards the main entrance. Stopping briefly looking back towards the elevator as I ponder all the ways today was supposed to go.

I can't help but laugh slightly to myself.

Cleo: "What a disaster."

Shaking my head as I turn to leave I spot Thomas walking towards the doors.

I am not entirely sure but I rush to catch up with him.

Noticing me coming up behind him he stops on the steps just out the doors turning quickly avoiding eye contact.

Thomas: "I've already notified the museum."

Turning back towards the car he takes a few steps down before stopping again and slowly turning. This time looking me in the eyes.

Thomas: "Oh and uh.. Also your uncle."

Caught off guard I blurt out the only thing I can think of.

Cleo: "What did happen here today? You saw what I saw? And who was that?!"

Cleo: "Do we need to report in?"

He interrupts me by sternly by placing a hand on my shoulder stopping my rant.

Thomas: "Nothing that need be repeated to anyone."

Taking a moment to gather himself he takes a few deep breaths then looks me directly in the eyes.

Thomas: "Do you understand?"

Still shaken but understanding the depth of his tone I nod slightly.

Cleo: "Of course…I just thought the council."

He clears his throat cutting me off again.

Thomas: "Good, Now I'll be on my way. I suggest you do the same."

Standing there dumbfounded I do the only thing I can do.

Watch him drive away.

Unable to wrap my brain around the day's events I spend the next several hours tossing and turning. Not due to fear but something else, something deeper I can't place my finger on it.

There was something about those doors and the symbols.

My dreams are rough flashes of color, smoke, and the symbols from the doors.

 _Behind me in the darkness glow purple eyes brighter and brighter until they engulfed me. Replacing my cloths with armor and before me a battle…_

…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

Startled out of my dreams by the horrid noise causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. It takes me several moments of frantic breathing before the foreign sound becomes clear.

Cleo: (It's not trumpets of war…OMG GET A GRIP…..)

Rolling over determining if it's worth getting out of bed I see the beaming bright red numbers on the clock.

 _ **Clock: 3:09 AM**_

Cleo "Calling at this hour?"

I stumble towards the phone in the dark, answering half asleep.

Cleo "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Agent: "Director Willis?"

Sending an all too familiar chill up my spine.

Cleo: "Speaking, but who…."

Agent: "I need you to come with us there will be a car out front for you soon."

Cleo: "Come with you? Where? Who are you?"

Agent: "I am an agent of HERA and you have been summoned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has been updated 11/2/18**

Cleo: "I am sorry HERA? Who's…."

Agent: "They have arrived..."

Click

Cleo: "What the…."

Knock…Knock..

Agent: "Director Willis"

With that and limited time to dress I find myself being carted off in the back of a black SUV by similar agents from earlier today.

Cleo: (There's those badges again or pins.)

After sever awkward minutes the car comes to a stop in front of somewhere very familiar to me.

Cleo: "The Museum. I am due here in the morning couldn't this just have waited."

The agents look back at me but without responding he turns to head inside.

Looking around at the others unsure or without option I follow inside.

Expecting to go through the main entrance I am stopped by one of the agents as another one swipes his id on a hidden panel.

The general shock of it must show across my face because the agent forms a slight smile as he gestures me inside.

The small access area led us winding into a set of unfamiliar halls and stair cases. We walk for quite a while before finally reaching the opening of a large corridor leading to a set of golden doors.

A replica of ones guarding the Archives.

I gaze in awe at them and the rest of the room.

Cleo: (I spent my entire childhood roaming around this place and never once came across anything like this.)

The walls are filled with rare paints of the gods spread out over their many years, pottery dating back thousands of years, stone texts mounted on small pedestals.

Finally we reach the doors.

One of the agents cracks it open just enough for me to fit and gestures for me to go inside.

Cleo: (Alone they want me to go alone?..)

Taking a deep breath whispering words of encouragement.

Cleo: "One foot in front of the other."

I only take a few steps in before I am yet again studded by the collection of artifacts before me. Every wall is lined with something rarer then the last.

I am so caught up in it all, I don't notice anyone else in the room.

That's when I hear several voices all echoing from the far corner near the fireplace.

My ears perk up as I recognize one of the voices.

Cleo: (Uncle? Why is my uncle here?)

While trying to sneak closer he is cut off by a woman's voice. Her voice is powerful and dominates over them all.

Woman's Voice: "I will not hear any more of this… The will of the Gods is above all other."

There are three people standing in the far corner of the room. They appear to be having a very heated argument that she is winning. I am only able to make out a few other words between the three of them.

Cleo: (It's something about the doors and a ceremony? What was that last one? Ugh I can't hear them clearly…)

Intrigued and frustrated, I attempt to creep closer.

Cleo: (I have to know what they are talking about ….)

There are several pillars along the walls that allow me to get within hearing distance and if I am careful I may even be able to see who if it's the same woman from today.

As I peak around the pillar I see my uncle and the director of the museum treading water around the mysterious woman from today...

Uncle: "She knows nothing of it, the council and I chose not to tell her. That it was for the best."

Uncle: "How could we have known?"

He seems almost ashamed to admit such to her, bowing his head looking slightly terrified by her response.

Mystery Woman: "This is the second attempt on the bloodline and you think it was for the best? What if he would have taken her?"

Her body stiffens and her tone reflects a sort of regret as she speaks.

Mystery Woman: "If the bloodline is pure then she must be awoken.. We will need her in the days to come. Even if I have to…."

Stopping mid sentences as if she sensed me, she looks directly at me locking our eyes.

It happens so fast my only reaction is to jump back startled breaking her gaze as i bump into a wooden book shelve knocking several things over.

The whole room is piercingly silent. Filled with an uneasy feeling I turn to find her still starting at me.

As her glare intensifies my skin starts to tinkle up and down my arms. I can feel something moving beneath a power waiting to be released.

Noticing instantly who she's looking at my uncle rises breaking her attention as he gestures for me to come closer to them.

Just like it started the tingling stops when she breaks eye contact.

Cleo: (What in the gods was that?)

Confused, rubbing my arms with my hands as I walk forward.

Uncle: "Please allow me…..."

He stops talking the moment she stands bowing his head slightly at her.

Her presence seems to have just as powerful of an affective on them as it does me. I've never seen my uncle act like this towards anyone before nor the director.

His ego alone can be seen for miles yet I have yet to hear him talk.

Uncle: "Goddess….This is my niece "

The way he says it is sharp and as if to make a point but his voice crackles towards the end as he looks to me.

Cleo: (Goddess?Owls…Athena)

Uncle: "Cleo.. Cleo Willis"

All of a sudden I feel as if there were a hundred eyes on me, as I am being presented to her like this.

Not wanting to do or say anything wrong. I do the only thing I can think of and nod my head the same way my uncle did while barely managing to get out the word.

Cleo: "Hello"

She seems amused by that as she stars blankly back at me.

I grow uncomfortable while she sets silent for a few moments. Her purple eyes glazed over as if she was deep in thought. Then out of no were something snaps.. She slams her hands down on the table out of frustration

Mystery Woman: "It has been decided. We will move forward with the ceremony tonight. It can't wait…"

Startled by her outburst I can't help but take a few steps back.

Director: "Athena please….we mustn't …Were not prepared..."

This time when she looks at me I can tell she is unprepared for the emotion the shows. Sympathy.

Athena: "Neither am I but we will do what we must..."

Then she speaks directly to me.

Athena: "Tonight, We shall see if you are true to your bloodline."

Continuing as she steps closer towards me.

Athena: "Let's hope for your sake you're more than just a vessel."

Her face saddens just a hint, I barely catch it before she turns and disappears with a gust of wind and flashes of a green...

Once the shock of begins to ware off I start to process everything that just happen.

Cleo: (vessel, ceremony, bloodline…ME…..)

Looking towards my uncle and the director.

Cleo: "What in the hell just happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Cleo: (vessel, ceremony, bloodline…ME…..)

Cleo: (How is this even possible?)

Caught off guard by the director's quick movements I can't help but let out a light squeal.

Cleo: "Ack!.!"

I don't hear a word he says as my mind is still racing a mile a minute, but his voice is enough to snap me out of my thoughts long enough to hear him say.

Director: "I must notify the council and make preparations….."

Looking deeply conflicted he takes a moment to place his hand on my uncle's shoulder and in a sincere tone he continues..

Director: "I shall leave the rest up to you….for the best I think."

He attempts a brief smile as he bids me good day before heading towards the door….

Cleo: (vessel, ceremony, bloodlines?)

I can't seem to do anything with myself all that seems to keep happening is the thoughts, on constant replay of what just happen.

Before I can stop myself I am thrown back into flashbacks from the attack come. They come rushing forth causing my entire trimers throughout my entire body, my legs to start to give out and just before full panic sets in I hear a familiar calming voice.

Even as confused and upset as I am, he has always known how to calm me.

Uncle: "Breath honey you have to breath….. Everything's going to be fine…."

Uncle: "Here sweetie."

My body stiffens has he tries to guide me over towards a chair. All the emotions I am feeling must show across my face because he takes a step back giving me space but still being close enough to matter…

Uncle: "Please dear, you look faint."

Whispering comforting words but still staying at a distance he starts rubbing the middle of my back as I let him guide me towards a chair.

Uncle: "Here"

He hands me a small glass of water before taking a seat across from me.

Looking at my uncle trying to sound as calm as possible.

Cleo: "There is more going on here….then just today at the temple."

Nodding in agreeance as he speaks.

Uncle: "Yes…but I am afraid this all of this goes deeper than you ever could imagine.."

Uncle: "You have questions and I know how confusing this must be but we don't have the time to go into full detail now.."

Uncle: "Athena wants to use you to awaken the guardian she believes slumbers within you."

Realizing the depth of his tone and what he saying I set staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

Trying to recover I take several sips of my water saying the first clear thing that comes to mind.

Cleo: "So that was the goddess Athena? The Athena?"

Cleo: (Deep breaths, Deep breaths)

Cleo: "She believes that I am a guardian? Me…"

Sensing I am on the verge of a freak out again he places his hand on my wrist as an anchor before answering.

Uncle: "I think you already know the answer to that, but yes."

Taking a deep breath himself as he sits back in his chair.

Uncle: "The gods, myths, many of the hero's around us are as real as you and I."

He gestures to all the artifacts around the room.

Uncle: "Though not all of them walk among us they still play a vital part in our everyday lives."

Everything about this day has gone totally wrong and now this. He drops something like this on me now of all days.

Cleo: (Was this why I was finally promoted so she could seek me out?)

An uneasy feeling continues to spreads through me as he continues.

Uncle: "Many of the versions you hear today are far from the truth or have removed from history with the help of us here at the museum and an agency located in America. We work together to hide what needs to be hidden."

Shock and disbelieve start free flowing through my mind along with everything I've ever studied or believed sense a child.

Cleo: "I am not a warrior let alone her warrior. Before today I was normal or as normal as possible."

Before I can stop myself I am thrown back in to the events from today. Everything comes rushing at me at once.

Not so much the violence or shock but instead to the mystery that surrounds them. Power, beauty, secrets, lies and death.

Cleo: (What does it all mean? And what did she mean by "if my bloodline was true?")

Watching me closely my uncle is unsure if he should continue on or wait for me to process.

Calmly he sits back silently waiting for a clue to continue.

Cleo: "I still don't understand how I fit in to all of this?"

Trying to stop my voice from crackling and fading out I take a deep breath and ask him again.

Cleo: "Why was I summoned here today? So that the gods could transform me into something else?"

For the first time in my life my uncle stares back at me speechless. The man that always knew exactly what to say and has never kept anything from me, is now surrounded by secrets and lies. How could he look back at me with such pain in his eyes?

Swallowing my fear and outrage I continue.

Cleo: "It's me I have gathered that much. But what about me? You raised me. You have to know what it all means."

Tears start to form as he speaks the next few words to me causing me to tear up in return.

Uncle: "You my dear have been involved unknowingly sense birth. It is who you are as was your mother before you and her mother before her."

He tries to be as gentle as possible taking his time.

Uncle: "When your parents passed it was decided by the council that without her guidance and proper training it was unsafe to pursue. You were given to me and it was never spoken of again."

Putting his head down in a low tone.

Uncle: "Until a few weeks ago. Fate as some would call it"

Cleo: (My parents? Her guidance? What path? Ugh enough riddles….)

Cleo: "It's my mother you're talking about when you say her guidance?"

No one ever told me what really happen to them that night just that they were killed in a freak accident. I was only nine when it happen.

Waiting patiently for him to gather himself before he continues I can't help but grow angrier as I watch how torn he is between what he wants to say, should say and needs to say.

Uncle: "Yes. It's her it's always been her."

Uncle: "She was special so very special….."

Before he gets a chance to continue there is a knock at the door.

KNOCK….KNOCK…

It opens and in walks a tall thin pale fancy dressed man with short blonde hair dressed up done by an overly bright purple suite.

My stomach slightly drops as two agents follow in behind him. I don't think I could handle anything else today.

Surprise spreads across my uncle's face as he quickly jumps to his feet and rushes over to greet the fancy dressed man.

Uncle: "Kale, to what do we owe this honor? If I had known you were coming I would have prepared…."

Cleo: (Mr. Fancy pants has a name...)

Kale quickly cuts my uncle off clearing seeing the state of distress on his face and apparently me in the back ground.

Cleo: (Is he? Oh boy here we go!)

Kale: "Is this her? The girl Athena spoke of?"

Cleo: (Athena mentioned me to him?)

The thought of her sends shivers down my spine but to my surprise it's not out of fear but out of awe that the goddess was thinking about me. She has always been my favorite goddess.

Cleo: (OMG this is not the time, what am I five?)

They are both walking towards me slowly as they whisper to each other but before he gets a chance to introduce himself, my uncle start shouting at him.

Uncle: "She what? You can't be serious."

Realizing his outburst he attempts to regain himself clearing his throat.

Uncle: "When exactly does she expect this to happen? The council won't be ready until…."

Before he has a chance to finish or I a chance to react there is a spine chilling voice from behind me.

Athena: "Now…"

I had been so distracted by the man's fancy suite and my childish thoughts that I didn't notice her walk in or pop in I am not sure.

Cleo: "Wait what?"

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cleo: (Now…What is now? The ceremony?)

The urge to flee suddenly overwhelms me as I start backing away from the goddess bumping right into my uncle.

Turning around with the intent to put as much distance between me and her as possible not caring who stands in my way I try to shove away from him but to my surprise my uncle stops me by placing both hands on my shoulder.

Cleo: (when did he get so strong?)

Uncle: "Wait, wait. Please let me explain."

Unwilling to listen I brake his hold on me and start to dart towards the door only making it a few steps before Kale steps out in front of me cutting me off.

He doesn't look dangerous nor prepared to have a confrontation.

Cleo: (Certainly not dressed for this buddy…)

But the closer I get, I notice one very important detail.

Cleo: (His eyes…..Purple like hers!)

Realizing it would be pointless to go charging into him, a god. I turn back towards my uncle my body slumping in defeat. As I lock eyes with him everything inside me quickly turns to anger filled with betrayal.

Cleo: "What is this? What haven't you told me?"

Uncle: "I had a feeling she wouldn't wait for the council. She is here now with the intent to awaken you."

Cleo: "But you haven't told me what it means? What ceremony?"

My uncle pulls me in close.

Uncle: "Do not worry I will be here with you the entire time…"

Cleo: "Are you sure?"

Uncle: "Yes I will be here to witness the awakening."

Cleo: (HUMAN witness a witness.)

Athena: "Enough…It is time."

Her voice strongly echoes through the room as she approaches me but that's not what has caught my attention.

As she starts to get closer I see a small dagger resting in the palm of her hands.

Startled as first I take a step back but the closer the dagger gets the alarmed feeling starts to change as a calm washes over me. I can no longer hear what she is say just a low constant humming. Soothing loving, calling to me…

Before I can stop myself I reach out for it, trapped in its tranquility.

Caught off guard by the sudden change in me, Athena smiles as she takes a few steps back handing the dagger to Kale.

Athena: "It calls to you does it not?"

I find that no matter how hard I try I am still not able to fully process anything but the sound coming from the dagger. It's interrupting every other sense.

The goddess gently places one of her hands on my shoulder using the other to gently tilt my head upwards towards her.

Athena: "The call is deep and strong within you."

She holds our gaze for several moments and in those few seconds I catch a glimpse of something but it doesn't last long enough for me to figure out.

She takes a few steps back gesturing for the other to circle around us.

Her eyes begin glowing as she speaks several words in ancient Greek, raising her arms into the air her aura beings to surface.

Strong gusts of wind lined with traces of green begin to form a solid ring around the four of us.

She looks back at me with the dagger gripped tightly in her hands and in a deep chilling tone asks.

Athena: "Do you willingly offer your blood to this dagger?"

I can't begin to explain the flood of emotions that hit me in that moment.

Fear, anger, horror, disbelieve.

Uncle: "Cleo my dearest"

Numb with the emotion and unable to escape the circle all I can do is stare back at her with a horrified expression. I didn't even notice my uncle's hand on my arm until he walked away from me towards the goddess.

Cleo: (Blood offering? Nobody mentioned a sacrifice…..)

That's when I notice the pleading expression on his face as he whispered to Athena just before she placed the dagger in his hand.

As he stands before me it is not murder I see in his eyes but regret. When he speaks it flows through his words.

Uncle: "I am so sorry I kept you in the dark for so long Cleo but now it is time."

He reaches his hand out towards me waiting to see if I take his in return.

Uncle: "Please allow me to correct it starting now."

Tears rise up to eyes but don't fall as I place my hand in his pulling him in to a tight hug.

Cleo: "Thank you."

He place me at arm's length and turns my hand palm up and asks me again.

Uncle: "Do you willingly offer your blood to this dagger."

As I glance from him to the dagger I again begin to feel a calm wash over me.

Cleo: (I am not in danger and this is exactly where I want to be..)

Cleo: "Yes.. Yes I do…"

I no sooner get the words spoken he quickly slices the center of my palm with the point of the dagger. Making a small cut that begins bleeding instantly.

Cleo: "Ouch ugh"

Still holding on to my hand opening my palm back up, he places the dagger and closes my grip around it chanting in a whisper.

Uncle: "And with this offer let the bond begin"

He releases my hand bowing his head as he takes a step back.

At first nothing happens.

I am not sure if I am relieved or disappointed.

Cleo: (After all this?)

Cleo: "Is something supposed to happen?"

As Athena grows impatient the circle around us begins to die down.

Athena: "A human performing the ceremony I should have known that wouldn't have worked."

Disappointment, anger, and worry are reflected in her words.

Despite the wrath of a goddess my uncle lets out a sigh of relief.

Not wanting to hold the dagger any longer I start to walk towards the table to set it down but before I can take another step my world goes black.

The only thing I can see are flashes of silver like lighting but I am stuck unable to move unable to speak. As the strikes get closer, fuller pain starts shooting through my palm, then up my arm and going in to my chest. It feels as though I am about to burst from the inside and then there is nothing but darkness again.

The sounds of metal clashing together starts to ring in the distance followed my flashes or people fighting. Battles begin to surge all around me as woman are brought down left and right. There screams and cries overwhelm everything else.

With the next flash I am back at the ceremony but everyone is staring in amazement at me. Unsure why I try to move but I am too heavy.

Looking down I notice that I am not in my casual dress anymore but a full suite of armor and I am no longer holding a dagger but a long glowing sword.

Overwhelmed and horrified I release the sword flinging myself back as it falls to the ground.


End file.
